History Class
by NewYorkCheescake12
Summary: Kenny is stuck in the last 20 minutes of History Class but he can't seem to keep focused, as a matter of fact no one can! This is quite short and this is the first time I've ever posted anything here so please feel free to tell me if there's anything i could improve on.


History Class

"So, can anyone tell me America's first ten presidents in the correct order?" the history teacher droned in his unbelievably boring voice. Kenny felt his eyes starting to get heavy he sat up straight in a week attempt to stop himself from falling asleep in class for the third time that week. He looked around at everyone in his class, everyone looked equally as bored as him except from Kyle, of course, who was furiously scribbling down notes and Tweek who, judging by all the coffee he drank, could never get sleepy.

"Anyone?" the history teacher said, no one had answered his question except Kyle who was eagerly brandishing his arm in all directions. "Anyone _other_ than Kyle?", everyone remained still. "Fine, um Stan?" he said gesturing to the raven haired boy who's previously bored expression had flashed to a look of panic. "Um" he muttered dumbly he looked around for some help throwing a pleading look at Kyle, he rolled his eyes "The Presidents" he mouthed at him. "Oh um ok… Uh… G-george Washington, John Adams, Thomas Jefferson, James Madison, James M-monroe? John _Quincy_ Adams, Andrew Jackson, M- martin? Uh..." Stan trailed of and looked embarrassed, hanging his head down. Kyle started frantically waving his arm again.

"Fine, Kyle" the teacher sighed. Kyle put his hand down and smiled.

"Martin Van Buren, William Henry Harrison and John Tyler" he stated triumphantly.

"Well done Kyle." Kyle gave a smug smirk.

"Nerd" Cartman said in between fake coughs. Kyle glared at him. Suddenly, Kenny heard the sound of paperclips falling to the floor, he turned around, Clyde and Butters had been forming a long paperclip chain each and were now attempting to connect them together. Craig was behind Clyde and had already given in to sleep his head was rested on his desk and he was snoring softly. Kenny looked back to the clock it was 11: 50 he still had 20 more minutes till lunch, _Please God._ Kenny felt someone tap his shoulder, it was Bebe.

"Pass this to Token" she whispered, handing him a note he looked back and saw Nichole gesturing wildly at Token. Kenny passed it on and started rhythmically tapping his pencil on his desk. Jason grinned at him and joined in, tapping his foot, then Kevin started pinging his ruler. Soon half of the class had linked into the congregation and was making sweet music and actually having a good time until…

"SILENCE" the teacher suddenly screamed.

Everyone stopped and quickly started pretending to write notes, look out the window and do things to make themselves look busy. Kenny glanced over at the clock again it had only been_ 5 minutes. _Kenny felt his stomach rumble and he was starting to feel uncertain that he would make it another 15 minutes. He looked around to divert his attention, Craig was still asleep, Red was on her phone openly texting someone and Bradley had started adding to Clyde and Butters Paper clip chain. Kenny decided that he was tired of resisting he was just going to go to sleep. When Jason tapped him this time.

"Pass this to Nichole" He murmured, handing him another note, he looked forward and saw Token attempting to look nonchalant while behind him Bebe and Nichole were freaking out. Kenny rolled his eyes and passed it on. It was quiet after that. Even the teacher seemed bored he had stopped teaching and was sitting on his desk staring into space. Kyle was the only person still being productive now, he was reading a textbook while glaring at Cartman who was loudly chomping on some 'Cheesy Poofs'. Kenny felt his eyes getting heavy. DING DING. The bell rang, the classroom suddenly grew deafening with the sound of chatter, everyone immediately sprang into action, shovelling their stuff in their bags and tumbling out the classroom in a colourful blur.

"Finally" Kenny thought and he smiled as he strolled out.

**That was my first fic on here, sorry it was so short I kind of ran out of ideas half –way through. Anyway please tell me if you enjoyed it and if there's anything I can improve on. Well, it's goodbye for now and thank you kindly for reading.**


End file.
